Return & Depart
by VL24
Summary: Tess returns to Holby ED to face Fletch and commit to decisions about her future.
1. The Return

_All characters belong to BBC's Casualty, fiction based on current synopsis' from , previews from the official Casualty website and my imagination._

**Return & Depart**

**The Return**

Tess entered the ED, stopping to take a deep breath to steady her nerves. She had made a number of decisions whilst she had been away and now she had to face the music. She placed her things in her locker, still deep in thought but jumped as the door of the room opened and Fletch entered, his cheeky smile surfacing at the sight of her. 'You're back. Nice haircut.' he said. Tess turned back to her locker causing Fletch to frown as he approached her, checking around them before putting his hands around her waist. Tess shut her locker door, her hands lowering to his and resisting holding them against her as she turned and backed away from him. 'Fletch, I-' she started, but Fletch quickly cut across her, sure she was about to reprimand him for the less than professional behaviour in the workplace. 'I...I've just missed you.' he said. Tess avoided his searching eyes - she would not be weak - "Tess, are you okay?' Fletch asked, a worried frown creasing his brow. 'I'm fine.' she lied.  
'No you're not!' Fletch stated.  
'Fletch just leave it.'  
'Tess-' Fletch started, but the door opened and new nurse Rita entered causing them both to look up. 'Morning.' Rita said.  
'Rita this is Sister Tess Bateman, our Senior Nurse Manager.' Fletch said, making the necessary introductions. Rita and Tess shook hands. 'Pleased to meet you.' Rita said.  
'You too.' Tess said. 'Excuse me, I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on.' she said, approaching the door. 'Tess-' Fletch started.  
'Later.' she said simply before leaving. As she made her way to her office she met Zoe and they walked the corridor together. 'How was your break?' Zoe asked.  
'Good. I spent some time with Sam, went to lunch with Saskia.' Tess answered.  
'Being mum.' Zoe said simply, knowingly watching for Tess' reaction as they reached the office and entered. Charlie was still off and so the office was empty and Tess turned to her friend and confidante. 'Did you have the procedure?' Zoe asked.  
'No.' Tess answered simply.  
'So you're keeping it?'  
'I don't know.'  
'You know the longer you leave it the more invasive the procedure.' Zoe said. Tess' eyes focused on someone behind Zoe and she turned to see Lily standing there. 'Dr Hanna, we need you in resus.' Lily said. Zoe looked back at Tess. 'Duty calls.' Tess said and followed Zoe from the office. Lily stepped in front of her, offering her hand. 'Lily Chao.' she stated in her usual professional manner as Tess shook her hand. 'Lily is our new Junior Doctor.' Zoe said as they all headed towards resus. 'I'm Tess Bateman.' Tess answered.  
'I know.' Lily said confidently as they pushed through the doors to resus.


	2. Hiding the Truth

**Hiding the Truth**

In resus, the team were faced with a pregnant woman who had been attacked and was panicking. Zoe, Lily and Tess reached the bed where Fletch was already attempting to calm the woman. 'This is Jayne Thomas, forty-eight, twenty four weeks pregnant with head injuries and substantial bruising. She was reluctant to let the paramedics near her at the scene and she's still very agitated.' Fletch said, bringing them up to speed. 'Have you called maternity?' Zoe asked him.  
'Not yet.' he answered. Zoe looked at Tess who approached the phone and dialled the maternity unit. Jayne was crying, her face bloodied as she fought against Fletch. Zoe approached Tess as she hung up the phone. 'Tess, are you sure you're okay to be in here?' she asked quietly.  
'I'm fine, Zoe, I-'  
'You need to calm down and let us treat you!' Lily shouted through Jayne's hysterics. Zoe turned at the sound of Lily's voice and Tess looked at her in shock as she approached. Fletch moved out of her way, his hand brushing her back as she moved closer to Jayne. 'Dr Chao she's scared enough without having her doctors shouting at her!' Tess said, her anger bubbling.  
'And we don't have time for this behaviour. It's not our job to get emotionally involved whatever our personal circumstances-' Lily said. Fletch frowned, looking at Tess.  
'That's enough, Lily! Go and help Ash out in cubicles, we'll deal with this.' Zoe said. Lily sighed loudly as she left and Tess focused back on Jayne. 'Okay, Jayne, I'm Tess. I know you're scared, but I need you to calm down for me so that we can treat you and check on your baby.' she said and Jayne stopped resisting at the mention of the baby. 'Okay, that's better. Is there anyone we can call for you? The father?' she asked. Jayne shook her head, her tears pouring as she looked up at Tess through her watery eyes. 'No. I can't.' she said, starting to panic once more.  
'Okay, okay.' Tess answered, smiling kindly. Zoe put her stethoscope into her ears and started to check Jayne's breathing. She hung the stethoscope back around her neck and gently pressed her fingers along Jayne's sides. 'I'm pretty sure there are a few cracked ribs. Fletch, full bloods please.' Zoe said and Fletch nodded. Zoe pulled Jayne's top up slightly causing her to become defensive once more. 'Jayne, it's okay. Let Dr Hanna take a look at you.' Tess said kindly and gently took Jayne's hand, frowning as she turned it over to find a number of cuts on her palm whilst Zoe discovered a number of bruises on Jayne's lower abdomen. Zoe covered Jayne back up and silently indicated Tess to follow her. Once out of earshot, Zoe looked intently at Tess; 'Tess, are you sure you can do this?' she asked, concerned. 'Yes, I'm fine. Are you thinking...' she started.  
'From her behaviour, the defensive wounds, bruising to her abdomen, thighs and neck...'  
'Raped.' Tess answered simply.  
'We need to check on that baby.' Zoe stated before re-approaching Jayne as Tess took a deep breath, her hand resting on her own abdomen. Fletch approached her. 'Tess...' he started as she lowered her hand. '...are you feeling sick?' he asked.  
'I'm fine.' she said.  
'Tess, I need to see you.' he said in a lowered voice.  
'Fletch, we can't do this here.' Tess said simply before re-approaching Zoe and Jayne.


	3. Fear

**Fear**

Tess and Zoe were stood beside Jayne who was now propped up in a sitting position and in a hospital gown. 'Can you tell us what happened?' Zoe asked her kindly. Jayne shook her head.  
'I just want to go home.' she said. Tess looked at her sadly.  
'I know this is scary, but you're safe here. You can talk to us.' Tess said kindly, placing her hand over Jayne's. 'Jayne, your injuries suggest that you've been raped...' Zoe said causing Jayne's breath to hitch in her chest. '...You don't have to talk to the police, you don't have to make anything official, but I would suggest an examination in case you decide to press charges later.' Zoe said. Jayne nodded and Tess left the room as a maternity nurse entered wheeling in an ultrasound unit.

Meanwhile at reception Tess hung up the phone as Ash approached. 'Nice haircut.' Ash said. 'Thanks.' Tess answered sincerely. She looked at Louise. 'Louise, when the forensic examiner gets here can you show them into resus please?' she asked her.  
'Of course.' Louise said.  
'What's going on?' Ash asked as Fletch also stopped at reception.  
'Jayne Thomas was raped.' Tess said. Fletch looked up to see the sadness in Tess' eyes - she'd seen this kind of thing before, but this was getting to her. 'So she's reporting it?' Lily asked.  
'She hasn't decided.' Tess answered.  
'What's to decide?'  
'She's terrified!'  
'But if she keeps quiet he'll do it again and the next victim might not be so lucky.'  
'Lucky? You think being raped is lucky?'  
'She could be dead.'  
'And her baby could still die. There's nothing lucky about what she's going through.' Tess said angrily before storming off. Fletch followed her. He wanted to know what was wrong with her and took her arm, leading her out of earshot. 'Tess, what's going on?' he asked and Tess could see his worry for her. 'Nothing.' she said.  
'Come on Tess, I know you.'  
'Maybe you don't.' she said, her eyes shining with tears as she looked up at him. He frowned as she turned away and again took her arm causing her to look at him. 'Tess...'  
'If Dr Chao thinks this is the way we treat patients then she won't be here much longer!' Tess said, her anger returning as she pulled away from Fletch and headed back to resus. Fletch was determined to get to the bottom of this though and followed her.

As they entered resus and approached Jayne's now screened off bed, Tess saw the ultrasound unit and the image of the small baby as the midwife cleaned the gel from Jayne's stomach. Zoe looked up and saw Tess staring at the screen - she knew this case was too much for Tess, but she also knew Tess would not back down, she would not show any weakness. Jayne looked at Tess with watering eyes as she approached the bed. 'The baby's okay.' Jayne said as tears slid down her cheeks and Tess took her hand trying to control her own emotions which were in danger of erupting from her.


	4. Fate is a Cruel Mistress

**Fate is a Cruel Mistress**

Tess was sitting in her office deep in thought. Jayne was so desperate to have her baby and yet here she was trying to decide whether to keep her own child. It should not have been a decision that she needed to make. She was angry at herself for letting things get so far with Fletch; she should have been stronger, resisted his advances more and not given into her own feelings. She had never wanted to hurt anyone, but it had been so long since someone had held her, since someone had made her feel cared for. She knew the only way to make this right was to terminate the pregnancy and leave Holby and Fletch for good.

She got up and headed back to resus to talk to Zoe only to find a hub of activity and hear Jayne's cries - she was in premature labour. Tess approached, but was quickly stopped by Lily; 'I don't think you should be in here Sister Bateman.' she said.  
'I don't answer to you.' Tess said sternly as Zoe approached them.  
'You can't remain professionally distant-' Lily started.  
'That is not your concern.' Tess said.  
'Tess-' Zoe started.  
'Zoe, I'm fine and you need the help.' Tess insisted before grabbing a green plastic apron and approaching the bed. 'Okay Jayne...' she said, kindly. '...you need to try and stay calm. The more worked up you are, the more dangerous it is for the baby.'  
'It's too soon though. It can't come now.' Jayne said through her tears.  
'I know it's scary, but you're in the best place. Listen to your body and let us take care of you.' Tess said as Zoe drew level with them. 'Tess do you want me to...' Zoe said.  
'No, it's okay. I'm fine.' Tess said. Zoe straightened the blanket over Jayne's knees as Lily pulled the screen around them. 'The neo-natal care team are on their way.' Lily said. Tess checked Jayne's progress and looked back at Zoe. 'The head's crowning already, there's no time.' she said.  
'Dr Chao, take her hand.' Zoe said and Lily reluctantly held on to Jayne's hand. 'Okay Jayne we need you to breathe through the contractions and when you feel like pushing, push as hard as you can.' Zoe said. 'I can't. It's not ready. It's too soon.' Jayne cried.  
'Jayne, Tess is right; you're in the best place and we're going to take care of you both, but right now you need to help us and the baby.' Zoe said kindly. Jayne nodded despite her tears and Zoe quickly placed a mask over Tess' nose and mouth.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Dixie wheeled in an RTC admission with the help of Rita and Fletch, Ash walking in beside them. '...KO'd for about five minutes. Some lacerations to his hands which don't appear to be from the accident...'Dixie was saying as the bed was wheeled into place. They all looked up at the sound of Jayne's cry of pain.

Back behind the screen, Tess was poised ready at the end of the bed. 'Another big push for me.' she said. Jayne pushed as Lily held her hand. Jayne collapsed back against the bed as Zoe helped Tess to wrap the baby up.

Fletch looked up from his own patient as he saw Tess carrying the tiny baby from behind the screen. Tess laid the baby down and Zoe placed a bag valve over its mouth and nose. 'Come on little one.' Tess said desperately, urging the baby to breathe as Zoe continued to pump oxygen into its tiny lungs. Zoe pulled the bag away and checked the baby, Tess watching her anxiously as she shook her head and returned the mask. The doors of resus swung open as the neo-natal team rushed in, wheeling an incubator in with them. 'Zoe, we've lost her pulse.' Tess said and Zoe pulled the mask away whilst Tess pressed two fingers upon the baby's chest, massaging her heart and silently pleading for it to start. The neo-natal team watched Tess and Zoe's desperate actions and with each minute Tess became more desperate. 'Tess, let me take over.' Zoe said kindly, seeing her friends' obvious pain. Tess ignored her though, continuing her attempts to save the baby. 'Fletch, we need you over here.' Zoe called and Fletch approached. 'Tess, let me do it.' Zoe said, but Tess was more determined than ever and Fletch had to pull her away whilst Zoe and the neo-natal team took over. Fletch continued to hold Tess as they watched Zoe work and after a few tense minutes a small delicate cry came from the baby and Zoe moved out of the way to let the neo-natal team take over before approaching Tess. 'You need a break. Fletch, take her to get a cuppa and stay with her.' Zoe said and Fletch nodded before leading Tess from the room.

* * *

_Fate, a cruel mistress of time,_  
_The keeper of hearts, the teaser of faith,_  
_Oh the monstrosity she creates._  
_False hope, what a joke,_  
_Thinking only time will tell._  
_Lie in bed, wish on a star,_  
_Hoping it will wish you well._  
_Instead it grasps your heart, slashes your hope,_  
_Breaks you apart._  
_Get up and hold on,_  
_Stay strong,_  
_Cling to the faith, wish on that star,_  
_Pray on every thought._  
_Defeat this cruel mistress,_  
_The pessimism she creates._  
_The teaser, the keeper,_  
_The one we call Fate._

poetry/free_verse/article/254323/Cruel-Mistress/


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

Tess was sitting at the counter in the staff room. Fletch placed a mug in front of her and then sat beside her, taking her hands in his own. Tess looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. 'Tess...' Fletch started, but as he saw a tear flow down Tess' cheek he lost his words and stood up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, kissing her head. Tess pulled back; she could not be weak again, she could not give in. Fletch placed his hands on either side of her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs and kissing her head before kissing her lips and causing her to pull away. 'Fletch, we can't...' she said and stood up.  
'Tess, don't push me away.'  
'It's over.'  
'What?'  
'Too many people are getting hurt. We're over. I'm leaving Holby.' Tess said and Fletch looked at her in shock, about to argue as the door opened and Louise entered. 'Sorry...' she started. '...Tess, Jayne Thomas is about to be taken upstairs, but she wanted to see you first.' Louise said and Tess nodded, discreetly wiping her remaining tears away and leaving the room.

Fletch remained glued to the spot, completely gobsmacked by Tess' revelation, his heart aching. She couldn't leave Holby, she couldn't leave him. He took his phone from his pocket, clicking a few buttons. On the screen he looked intently at a picture of him and Tess taken at Lloyd's leaving do, his arms around her, both of them smiling as they danced. He knew what he had to do and he knew he had to do it quickly.

In resus, Zoe accompanied Jayne as she was being wheeled to the door, which opened as Tess entered and approached her. Jayne reached out and Tess took her hand. 'Tess, thank you so much. You saved my baby.' she said.  
'It was a team effort.' Tess said, looking at Zoe.  
'Thank you both so much.' Jayne said.

Meanwhile Ash was still treating his patient who was becoming irate. 'I told you, I don't need your help. I want to leave.' the man said angrily as he attempted to pull himself free of the spinal board. 'You really need to keep still, you could have serious spinal injuries.' Ash said.

The commotion caused Tess, Zoe and Jayne to look over. Fletch entered the room, looking briefly at Tess.

The man managed to pull himself free and started ripping out his cannulas.

Tess looked down as Jayne gripped her hand, her whole body shaking. 'Jayne...' Tess said softly.  
'That's him. That's the man that attacked me.' Jayne said, causing everyone to look up.

The man leapt from his bed and Fletch made to grab him as Tess blocked the exit. 'Get out of my way.' the man demanded of Tess.  
'Tess...' Zoe said.

In a flash, the man grabbed Tess and a nearby scalpel, Fletch watching in horror as the blade was pressed against her. Both Ash and Fletch attempted to move closer. 'Stay back.' the man demanded.  
'Let her go.' Fletch said, his anger bubbling at the sight of this man's hands on Tess.  
'No. She's my ticket out of here.' the man said and started to drag her towards the door.

Fletch, Ash and Zoe followed as Tess was dragged into the corridor beyond. Big Mac and Noel entered the corridor from the other end. 'There's nowhere to go, mate. Now let the lady go.' Noel said.

The man was becoming desperate as he looked up and down the corridor. Just as police burst in behind Noel and Big Mac, Tess shot her elbow back, causing the man to drop the scalpel. Fletch pulled Tess out of the way.

As the police approached and Zoe held Tess, Fletch pushed the man up against the wall, all of his anger now threatening to boil over. The police reached them. 'Okay Sir we'll take it from here.' one of the officers said to Fletch, but he did not loosen his grip. 'Sir...' the officer tried again.  
'Fletch, let him go.' Ash said, but nothing.  
'Adrian...' It was Tess' voice saying his name that made Fletch relinquish his grip on the man and allow the police to take over. Fletch approached Tess and Zoe, looking intently at Tess. 'Are you okay?' he asked her.  
'I'm fine.' Tess said.  
'Big Mac, can you take Jayne Thomas upstairs please?' Zoe asked and Big Mac headed past them to resus. 'Come on Tess.' Zoe said and led Tess away. Fletch watched them walk down the corridor and looked over at the police cuffing the man. He took a deep breath and leant against the wall. 'Fletch, I suggest you take a break.' Ash said before re-entering resus.

Tess followed Zoe into her office and closed the door behind them. Zoe leant on her desk, looking at Tess. 'Are you okay?' she asked her.  
'Bit shaken up.' Tess said.  
'Maybe you should go home. It's been a hell of a day for you.'  
'Yeah, maybe you're right.'  
'And the baby?'  
'I'm keeping it...'  
'Okay, well you know we'll all support you.' Zoe said as Tess opened the door of the office. Tess shook her head. 'No, I'm leaving Holby. I'll give you my resignation in writing tomorrow.' Tess said, shocking Zoe. 'Tess...' Zoe started, but Tess left the room.


	6. Friendship

**Friendship**

Tess was now changed into her casual clothes and sitting in her office, signing off on a report. The door opened and she looked up to see Zoe enter. 'Hey...' Zoe said with a sympathetic smile. '...do you fancy a drink?' she asked. Tess didn't answer but nodded.

They both made their way to a pub in town, avoiding the one closest to the hospital which would likely be where their colleagues were winding down. Tess sat down at a table in the corner and Zoe approached with two glasses of whiskey, placing them on the table. 'I'm sure the baby won't begrudge you this one after today.' Zoe said as she sat opposite Tess. Tess held the glass, swirling the amber contents. 'So you're definitely keeping the baby?' Zoe asked.  
'I can't go through with a termination. I'd never forgive myself for killing a child.' Tess said.  
'Tess, this isn't about killing, it's about doing what's right for you.'  
'It's not just me anymore. Zoe, I have made so many mistakes. If I kill this baby then I'll just be making another mistake. It seems like the easiest path to take, but just because it's easy doesn't make it right.' Tess said.  
'We all make mistakes Tess, but that doesn't mean you have to leave. You need your friends around you.'  
'No, I need to get far away from here and far away from the father. I can't face seeing him.'  
'You don't have to.' Zoe said and Tess looked up at her sadly. Zoe read her expression. 'It's someone at work?' she asked rhetorically. Tess didn't answer, still moving her glass around the wooden table top. 'Do you want to tell me who?' Zoe asked her.  
'I can't.' Tess answered, looking up at her. Zoe took Tess' hand as Tess wiped her tears away.  
'Whatever you tell me Tess you know I would never tell another soul. You're my friend and you _can _talk to me.' Zoe said. Tess remained silent for a while, knocking back her whiskey before looking back at Zoe. 'He's married.' Tess said.  
'Right.'  
'It wasn't supposed to happen and I tried to stop it...' Tess said, desperately.  
'Tess, you're not the first woman to be tempted into an affair and you won't be the last.'  
'I should know better.'  
'Why? You're human Tess - incredibly caring and strong - but still human.'  
'Not much of an excuse is it?'  
'Maybe not, but I've known you for a long time now Tess and you wouldn't hurt anyone. Whoever the father is I know it wouldn't have been some fleeting thing. You cared for him and judging by the way you're talking you still do.' Zoe said.  
'I haven't felt this way for a long time. I pushed him away so many times, but I couldn't stop it. I didn't set out to do this you know.'  
'I know.'  
Tess looked down at her empty glass and avoided eye contact with Zoe. 'The baby, it's Adrian's.' Tess said simply, shocking Zoe; 'Fletch is the father?' she asked and Tess nodded. Zoe had not expected that news and necked her own drink. 'He can't know about the baby. I have to leave. I can't destroy his family.' Tess said and Zoe understood. She knew Tess would not be selfish and ask Fletch to leave his wife for her. 'Tess, I know you don't want to break up his family, but you should tell him.' Zoe said after a few minutes. 'I can't. I don't want him to feel pressured.' Tess said.  
'I saw his behaviour today, Tess, the fear in his eyes and the anger when that man had hold of you; he wanted to kill him. Whatever's going on in his marriage it is clear you're more than a fleeting affair to him too.' Zoe said.  
'It doesn't matter, Zoe. He has a family and I won't break it up.' Tess said with finality. She placed a hand over her mouth. 'You okay?' Zoe asked.  
'I think the baby is begrudging the whiskey.' Tess said.  
'I'll accept your resignation if it's really what you want, but I really think you should take more time to think it over. No one needs to know about the baby and you won't show for a while.' Zoe said, her voice pleading in a desperate attempt to buy more time to convince Tess to stay. 'I promise I'll think about it.' Tess said and Zoe smiled, placing her hand over Tess'.


	7. Secrets Never Stay Secret (Part 1)

**Secrets Never Stay Secret (Part 1)**

Eighteen-year-old Carly Evans was sobbing as she flushed the last of the pills down her throat with vodka before taking a blade to her wrists.

Pink's _Perfect_ played loudly as Carly walked the hall, blood dripping upon the tiled floor from her wounded wrists. A border collie bounded up to her, whining at the sight of her injuries. Suddenly she collapsed, her eyes closed as the blood pooled around her wrists and the dog started to bark.

At Holby City Hospital, Zoe approached the nurse's station where Tess was sat at the computer. 'You look calmer today.' she said as she reached her.  
'No nausea for once.' Tess said smiling. Fletch exited a nearby cubicle, his and Tess' eyes briefly meeting before he approached a ringing phone. 'Have you spoken with him yet?' Zoe asked quietly.  
'No.' Tess answered simply. Fletch placed the phone upon the receiver and approached them both. 'We've got a teenage girl coming in, looks like a suicide attempt.' he said and all three of them headed out to the ambulance bay.

The ambulance sped to a halt and Jeff jumped out, approaching the back of the ambulance as Tess, Zoe and Fletch all exited the hospital. Jeff opened the doors to the ambulance and the patient was unloaded by all of them. 'This is Carly Evans, eighteen years old, she has a number of lacerations to her wrists and arms and we believe she's overdosed on paracetamol, but we're not sure how much. Looks like she washed it down with a substantial amount of alcohol. She's unresponsive and has had a litre of saline...' Dixie said as they pushed the trolley down the corridor and into resus.  
'Was anyone with her?' Zoe asked as they pushed the trolley alongside a bed.  
'Neighbours were alerted by the family dog barking. The parents turned up after us. They're on their way by car.'  
'Okay, on three...' Zoe said and everyone stood ready. '...One, two, three.' Zoe said and Carly was gently transferred to the bed. 'Fletch, full bloods, cross-match a unit of O Pos and put in another litre of saline.' Zoe said and Fletch nodded, following her orders as she checked Carly's pupils with her torch. 'Pupils responding.' Zoe said as Tess placed a pulse monitor on Carly's finger. Zoe placed her stethoscope in her ears and pressed the end to Carly's chest. 'Heart rate is fast.' she said.  
'BP one thirty over eighty-five.' Tess said.  
'Set up another IV, a hundred and forty mills per kilo of Acetylcysteine.' Zoe said and Tess nodded, heading to the medicine cupboard. Fletch placed an IV bag of saline on the hook beside the bed, turning the flow on before turning Carly's arm and uncovering her lacerations. Tess approached the other side of the bed and placed another cannula into Carly's hand before administering the Acetylcysteine.

They all looked up as they heard muffled raised voices and the doors were swung open by a man and woman, Noel rushing up behind them. 'I'm afraid you can't be in here.' he said. Tess approached them. 'Tess, this is Mr and Mrs Evans.' Noel said.  
'Mr and Mrs Evans I'll need you to follow Noel to the relatives room whilst we treat your daughter.' Tess said kindly. 'And waste your resources?' Mrs Evans said, causing Tess to frown at such a cold response. 'She's after attention, that's all.' Mrs Evans said. Tess was outraged at hearing such harsh comments from the girl's mother. 'Mrs Evans this is not a ploy for attention. Your daughter's condition is extremely serious.' Tess said.  
'Will she die?' Mr Evans asked, his voice filled with worry.  
'She could...' Tess said and Mr Evans looked at his wife. '...we're doing everything we can to save her life and so I need you to leave the room and let us do our jobs.' Tess said and Mr Evans pulled his wife from the room as Tess re-approached the bed. 'Nicely handled.' Zoe said. Fletch looked up at Tess and their eyes fixed for a few seconds before a beep made them look away. 'BP one eighty systolic.' Tess said as Zoe again checked Carly's eyes.  
'Pupils are fixed and dilated.' Zoe said and checked the machine. 'She's in VF.' she said. Tess immediately pulled the steps down beneath the bed and climbed to start heart massage. Another nurse placed an oxygen mask over Carly's mouth and nose, pressing the bag whilst Fletch quickly placed defibrillator pads on her. 'Okay, charging...clear.' Zoe said and they all stepped back as Carly's body jerked. Fletch checked her pulse and shook his head. Tess continued heart massage as Zoe reset the defibrillator. 'Charging...clear.' Zoe said. They all stood back again and Carly's body jerked off the bed. A white light grew brighter, encapsulating Carly as she felt herself drifting, light as a feather. She could hear voices from far off and feel the pull on her body, but she wanted to stay here where it was calm and quiet and she felt no pain.


	8. Secrets Never Stay Secret (Part 2)

**Secrets Never Stay Secret (Part 2)**

Tess approached the reception. 'Noel where are Mr and Mrs Evans? They're not in the relatives room.' she asked.  
'Mrs Evans has been admitted with chest pains. Sam's treating her in cubicles.' Noel answered. 'Thanks.' she said.  
'Tess...' Fletch's voice came. Tess turned around as he approached her and handed her a piece of paper. '...I found it in Carly's trouser pocket.' he said. Tess unfolded the note and read it. She looked up at Fletch. 'Doesn't exactly make for pleasant reading, does it?' Fletch said and saw Tess becoming angry. He followed as she headed to cubicles, checking the board before approaching a cubicle and whipping the curtain open to see Mrs Evans reclined on the bed, Mr Evans sat beside her and Robyn packing away an ECG machine. 'I'll get these readings to Doctor Nichols for analysis.' Robyn said, passing Tess and Fletch. 'How's Carly?' Mr Evans asked.  
'She's just suffered a cardiac arrest.' Tess said simply.  
'Is she okay?' Mr Evans asked worried.  
'We managed to resuscitate her, but she's not out of the woods yet.' Fletch said.  
'Once she's awake our psychiatric team want to talk to her.' Tess said.  
'She's not speaking to a psychiatrist.' Mrs Evans said.  
'Standard practice with suicide attempts.'  
'She's attention seeking. She's done this before. If she really wanted to kill herself then she would.' Mrs Evans said. Tess was becoming more and more angry by the second. 'If your daughter had arrived here much later then she would be dead. It is only thanks to the doctors and nursing team that she is alive. She could still have permanent organ damage and even suffer liver failure. So, you'll forgive us for taking this situation seriously.' Tess said, causing other members of staff to look around. Lily was standing with Sam not far off and staring transfixed. 'Carly wrote a suicide note. That's not a sign of someone seeking attention.' Fletch said.  
'Well where is it?' Mrs Evans asked. Tess took it from her pocket and Mrs Evans made a grab for it, but Tess quickly pulled the note out of reach. 'Give it to me.' Mrs Evans said.  
'No.'  
'You have no right.'  
'I have every right. She is my patient and as you have probably guessed there are allegations in this letter that the police will want to investigate.'  
'I don't know what you're talking about.'  
'I think you do.' Tess said and walked away, Fletch following her.

In resus Carly was propped up against a pillow, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Her eyes started to flicker as Zoe was checking her vitals. 'Carly, can you hear me?' Zoe asked. Carly's eyes opened slowly and fixed on Zoe. She pulled her oxygen mask down. 'Where am I?' she asked.  
'You're in Holby A and E.' Zoe said.  
'It didn't work.' Carly said, tears spilling from her eyes. Zoe looked at her sadly and held her hand.

In the corridor between cubicles and reception, Tess and Fletch were talking with Sam and Lily. 'Slight abnormality on her ECG, but nothing to be concerned about.' Sam said.  
'Good. Let's get her discharged and free up the bed.' Tess said.  
'At least her medical condition is a real one.' Lily said.  
'Excuse me?'  
'Her daughter tried to kill herself and we've wasted valuable resources saving someone who wanted to die.'  
'That is not our decision to make, Dr Chao.'  
'So she'll keep doing it and keep wasting our time.'  
'That eighteen year old girl has been abused her entire life. Her holier than thou mother beat her, she was abused and raped by a neighbour and then by her own brother. She's known nothing but abuse her entire life so are you really surprised she wanted to end it all?' Tess said before walking off towards reception.

In reception a teenage boy was talking to Noel as Tess and Fletch emerged. 'Are you okay?' Fletch asked Tess. 'I'm fine.' Tess insisted. Fletch took Tess' arm and she looked up at him.  
'You're incredible, do you know that?' he said.  
'Fletch, don't!'  
'I didn't mean...' he started. '...I just meant that you're the best nurse this hospital has. Are you still intent on leaving?' he asked.  
'Zoe has my resignation.'  
'Which you can withdraw.'  
'Fletch-'  
'No one wants you to leave and you'll be doing the patients a disservice..._I_ don't want you to leave.' he said earnestly. 'Tess...' Noel called. Tess approached reception. '...this is Mr and Mrs Evans' son...' Noel said, indicating the teenager. '...he'd like to see his parents.'  
'Which son?' Tess asked curiously.  
'Jon-' the boy started as his parents emerged, Mrs Evans storming ahead and Sam and Lily following.  
'So it's all in my head, is it?' Mrs Evans shouted.  
'Mrs Evans, if you could please calm down and let me explain the results.' Sam said.  
'Mum...' Jon called. Mrs Evans looked over at Jon and was obviously horrified to see Tess with him. Tess looked at Jon. 'I think the police will be wanting a word with you.' she said to him.  
'Jon, leave now!' Mrs Evans said. Jon did not need telling twice and shoved Tess hard, causing her to hit the reception desk as she fell and he ran, Big Mac and Fletch hard on his heels. Noel rounded the reception desk and helped Tess up. 'Tess, are you okay?' he asked.  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Just winded.' Tess said, her hand rubbing her side. 'Your son will pay for what he did to that girl.' she said to Mr and Mrs Evans.  
'He didn't touch her. He's three years younger than her. He couldn't have done anything.' Mrs Evans said, trying to convince herself as much as everyone around her. 'Keep telling yourself that, meanwhile your daughter is lying in our resuscitation room after attempting suicide and your son has legged it; doesn't exactly say innocence to me.' Tess said. Fletch and Big Mac re-entered reception. 'He got away.' Fletch said breathlessly. Mrs Evans was staring at Tess, shaking with anger. 'You'll regret your words.' she said as she approached Tess. Fletch moved forwards and stepped between Mrs Evans and Tess. 'Back off! Leave or you'll end up in a cell with your son.' Fletch said and Mrs Evans spun around, storming towards the door. She looked back at her husband. 'Aren't you coming?' she demanded. Mr Evans looked around at everyone watching him before sheepishly following his wife out of the building. Fletch turned to Tess who continued to rub her side. 'Are you okay?' he asked, worried.  
'I'm fine.' she said.

In resus, Zoe was sat on the bed beside Carly. 'I just wanted help, but my doctor told the police. I spoke to them. My mum was so angry with me. I stayed in my room. No one wanted to talk to me at home. My whole family turned against me. Mum told my brothers, sisters and my dad to lie about what they knew or suspected.' Carly said and looked up at Zoe, tears streaming from her eyes. The door opened and Tess entered, approaching the bed. 'Zoe, can I have a word?' Tess asked. Zoe touched Carly's hand. 'I'll be right back.' she said kindly before following Tess across the room.  
'The parents have left. The mother's adamant nothing happened to her.' Tess said.  
'Sounds like the threat of an investigation caused her family to close ranks.'  
'So what do we do now?'  
'Admit her for the moment. She's eighteen so what happens to her when she's discharged, I don't know.' Zoe said. Tess rubbed her side. 'You okay?' Zoe asked.  
'The brother was here. I got in the way of his escape.' Tess said.  
'Do you want me to take a look at you?'  
'No, I'm fine Zoe, really.'  
'Well take it easy.' Zoe said and Tess nodded. 'Oh, could you check on Carly's transfer? Zoe asked.  
'Sure.' Tess said and left the room.  
'Zoe.' Carly said weakly. Zoe approached the bed. 'What'll happen to me?' Carly asked.  
'We're going to admit you for the moment, we need to keep an eye on your liver function. We're not sure how much damage the overdose has done.' Zoe answered.  
'I'm sorry for wasting your time.'  
'You have nothing to apologise for.' Zoe said, smiling as she took Carly's hand.  
'Will you come upstairs and see me?' Carly asked Zoe desperately. Zoe nodded and Carly shocked her by sitting up and hugging her. Zoe held her close, her heart breaking at what this girl had been through.

Tess was walking past reception when she stopped and clutched her stomach, breathing deeply. 'Tess...' Noel said, worried. Fletch was laughing with Rita as he entered reception from the direction of cubicles. He saw Tess clutching her stomach and rushed towards her as she cried out, doubled up in pain, Rita following. 'Noel, get Sam.' Rita said.  
'Zoe.' Tess said with a struggle as Fletch held her.  
'Tess...' he said.  
'I need Zoe.' Tess said. Rita took hold of Tess' other arm.  
'Cubicles?' she asked Fletch, but he was prevented from answering as Tess lost consciousness and he caught her. He lifted her into his arms.

Meanwhile, Carly was wheeled out of resus with Zoe by her side. She saw Fletch carrying an unconscious Tess towards her. 'Carly, I'll come and see you later. Okay?' she said kindly. Carly nodded. 'What happened?' Zoe asked, rushing towards Fletch.  
'She was in pain. She just collapsed. She asked for you.' he said. Zoe heard his voice shaking and noted how closely he was holding Tess, but he still did not know about the baby. 'Let's give her some privacy. The high dependency room.' Zoe said and she and Fletch rushed in the direction of the smaller room. Zoe pushed the doors open and Fletch rushed through, gently lowering Tess on to the bed as Zoe approached. 'She said she got hurt earlier?' Zoe said looking at Fletch.  
'She whacked her side pretty hard on the reception desk as she went down.' he said. Zoe lifted the top of Tess' scrubs up and gently pressed around her abdomen. Tess began to stir. 'Tess?' Zoe said. As she came to, Tess looked around her and saw Fletch watching her with fear in his eyes. 'What happened?' she asked Zoe.  
'You passed out. I need to examine you.' Zoe said. She noticed Tess' eyes flick towards Fletch.  
'Fletch can you arrange FBC's?' Zoe asked and Fletch nodded before reluctantly leaving the room. Zoe looked at Tess. 'I need to check the baby.' she said.  
'Maybe this is for the best. Maybe the decision's been taken out of my hands.' Tess said.  
'Maybe it's not the baby and there's something else going on. Please, let me check.' Zoe said desperately and Tess nodded her consent.

Rita caught up with Fletch as he was making his way back to be with Tess. 'How's Tess?' she asked.  
'Awake. Zoe's looking at her now.' Fletch answered.  
'It's weird she didn't want anyone else to look at her.'  
'Tess is very private. Guess she feels more comfortable with Zoe because they've known each other for a while.' Fletch said.

Back in the high dependency room, Zoe ran the ultrasound scanner across Tess' abdomen. Tess was avoiding looking at the screen, simply staring at the ceiling. 'Tess...' Zoe said softly. Tears in her eyes, Tess looked at Zoe. '...Look.' Zoe said and Tess slowly turned to look at the screen on which she could see the small baby. 'The heartbeat is strong. Everything looks fine and there's no signs of rupture.' Zoe said. She watched Tess for her reaction. Tess continued to stare at the baby's image on the screen. 'Looks like baby's inherited mum's strength.' she said as Tess wiped away her tears. Zoe handed her a tissue as the doors suddenly opened and Fletch and Rita entered causing both to look up. Fletch stared between them; Tess' streaming tears, her uncovered stomach, the ultrasound machine, their eyes met and the secret was secret no longer.


	9. Decision Time

**Decision Time**

Fletch was leaning against the wall outside the high dependency room, Rita standing beside him. 'You okay?' Rita asked him, but he remained silent, staring ahead. 'Fletch!' Rita said loudly and he looked at her. 'I'm sorry. What?' he asked. The door to the high dependency room opened and Zoe left the room. 'Rita can you chase up Tess' blood results please?' she asked.  
'Sure.' Rita said and walked away. Zoe saw Fletch's eyes were fixed on the room from which she had just exited. 'Fletch...' she said and he looked at her as she approached. Zoe wanted to say something to make him aware that she knew he and Tess had been having an affair; especially as Tess had decided to leave because of it, but she decided it was up to Tess to talk to him first. '...Tess could do with some company whilst I have a look at her test results.' she said.  
'Is she okay?' he asked her.  
'I'm sure she's fine, but I'll know more from her bloods.' Zoe said and walked away. Fletch took a deep breath before entering the high dependency room. Tess was now sitting on the edge of the bed, a picture in her hands. She looked up as Fletch entered and took a deep breath. Fletch stared at her for a couple of seconds before closing the blinds of the room to avoid possible prying eyes. He approached Tess silently pleading with his racing heart to slow enough to let him speak. 'How long have you known?' he asked her.  
'A few weeks.' Tess answered.  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
'I tried.'  
'Not hard enough.'  
'Fletch, don't!' she said.  
'How far gone are you?'  
'Fourteen weeks.' Tess said simply and Fletch nodded.  
'Our first night together.' he said matter-of-factly. Tess watched Fletch attempting to digest the news. 'So is this why you ended things? Is this why you're leaving?' he asked.  
'It's better for everyone.'  
'How?'  
'Fletch, you're married, you have a family.'  
'I know, but-'  
'We both knew it wouldn't last.' Tess said, her voice tinted with sadness. 'I felt ill. Zoe did some tests. I thought it was the menopause.' she explained.  
'You're too young for that!' Fletch said and Tess looked at him in disbelief. She placed her hand on her abdomen as she felt a slight twinge of pain and breathed through it. 'Are you okay? Do you need Zoe?' Fletch asked, worried.  
'It's fine, the pain's not as bad anymore. Zoe thinks it's bruising.'  
'So the baby's alive?' Fletch asked her.  
'Yes.' Tess answered, watching him briefly for his reaction. 'I thought about a termination, but I couldn't go through with it.' she said.  
'You should've told me.'  
'I didn't want to pressure you. I don't expect anything from you.' she said. Fletch began to pace the room. Tess remained silent; it had taken enough time for her to get her head around things so she knew a million thoughts were going through his head. He looked at her. 'You were going to leave Holby without telling me you were having my baby! You know how much my kids mean to me. Why would you-' he said.  
'That's why. Fletch, you're married, you have three young children and you adore them. It would break your heart to be separated from them. I couldn't do that to you.' she said, realising in that moment why she had tried to spare him any heartache. 'I thought it would be best this way. I couldn't get rid of this baby, but I didn't want it to be a dirty little secret either.' she said.  
'Tess...' Fletch started, but the door opened and Zoe entered the room.  
'Sorry to interrupt...' she said. '...I just wanted to talk through your results with you.' Zoe finished, looking at Tess. Tess followed Zoe from the room, neglecting to pick up the ultrasound photo from the bed. Fletch saw the photo and approached the bed. He hesitated for a second before picking up the picture, turning it over to look at the image of the baby.

Zoe closed the door to her office and looked at Tess. 'How did it go?' she asked.  
'As well as expected.' Tess answered.  
'Is he going to support you?'  
'I haven't asked him to.'  
'Tess it's his responsibility too. You shouldn't have to go through this on your own.'  
'Zoe, this was always going to end in tears for someone. The fewer people affected by this, the better.' Tess said. Zoe knew that Tess preferred it to end in just her tears rather than those of an entire family. 'Your bloods came back all clear except for showing a slight iron deficiency, which would explain the fainting. I want you to take the rest of the day off and get some rest.' Zoe said.  
'Zoe, I'm-'  
'Don't you dare tell me you're fine! You're going home. That's doctors' orders.' she said with a smile, also causing Tess to smile. 'Thanks Zoe.' she said.

Fletch sat on the edge of the bed in the high dependency room studying the picture of the baby. The door opened and Rita entered. 'There you are.' she said and he hastily put the picture in his pocket.  
'Are you okay?' she asked as she approached him.  
'Fine. It's just been a hell of day, that's all.' he said.  
'Fancy a drink after work?'  
'No you're alright. There's something I have to do.' Fletch said and left the room.

Fletch opened the door to Tess' office to see it empty. He walked around looking for her and was passing Zoe's office when he heard Zoe's voice calling him in. He popped his head around the door. 'Fletch, missing something?' Zoe asked him.  
'I was looking for Tess.' Fletch said, attempting to sound casual.  
'I sent her home.'  
'Oh.'  
'Come in and close the door. I want a quick word.' she said and Fletch entered the office, closing the door behind him and looked at Zoe inquisitively. 'I'm not going to beat about the bush...' Zoe started. '...I know about you and Tess.' she said.  
'Look, Zoe-' Fletch started, but Zoe interrupted him.  
'I don't want to know.' Zoe said, standing up and rounding the desk. She leant against the wooden surface, staring at Fletch. 'I don't blame Tess, but neither do I want to lose her; she's my best nurse.' she said.  
'I know.' Fletch answered.  
'What were you thinking? You're married and she's your boss.'  
'I know. I just...I couldn't help it.'  
'Classic male excuse.'  
'It's not an excuse. I didn't set out to hurt anyone, not my family and definitely not Tess.'  
'Well she is hurting. She's leaving all of her friends, a job that she's incredible at because she's chosen to put your happiness first. I'd say you need to make some decisions and do the same for her.' Zoe said. Fletch remained silent. He didn't blame Zoe for her words; Tess was her friend and she was trying to protect her, but he could also sense that Zoe thought he was recklessly toying with Tess' heart.

After giving Fletch a dressing down, Zoe went upstairs to visit Carly. She entered the ward and Carly smiled as she saw her approaching. 'Well it's a relief to see that smile.' Zoe said kindly as she reached the bed.  
'How's Tess?' Carly asked.  
'She met your brother.' Zoe said.  
'He did that to her, didn't he?' Carly asked anxiously.  
'She has a bit of bruising, but she's okay.'  
'Thank God.'  
'The police are looking for him now.'  
'He's always had a temper for as long as I can remember. You know he threatened me a few weeks back and I...' Carly stopped, her eyes filling with tears again. Zoe took her hand and sat on the bed beside her. Carly looked up at her as her tears fell. '...He was really close to me, shouting, telling me to kill him, he was scary...I...I put my hands around his throat...He carried on shouting; "Go on then!" he kept snarling at me...'  
'Carly...'  
'I let him go, but...What's he done to me? What have they turned me into?' She asked through sobs.  
'Now you listen to me; you are not turning into anything. You've had a rubbish start to life and you've been pushed further than most grown-ups could handle. You've been very brave and you're strong enough to decide who you want to be. He can't hurt you anymore.' Zoe said and pulled Carly into her arms, holding her close as the girl clung to her and sobbed.

Tess descended her stairs, a dressing gown wrapped around her after a hot bath that had eased the pain of her bruising. Now she was intent on sitting in front of the TV with a cup of tea, but as she headed up the hall to the kitchen the doorbell rang and she sighed, turning around and approaching the door. As she opened the door she saw Fletch standing there. 'Fletch-' she started, but he stepped forwards, cutting her off as he kissed her. She pulled away from him. 'Fletch stop.' she said.  
'I can't.' Fletch answered and moved closer to her, kissing her again as he shut the front door on the world outside. Despite her heart thundering against her ribs, Tess pulled away again. 'No. Things are complicated enough without us-' she started, but she stopped talking again as he kissed her head and looked down into her deep brown eyes. 'Tess, you should've told me about the baby.' he said. 'We've been through this.' Tess said. Fletch took the ultrasound photograph from his pocket and looked at it, Tess watching him. 'You were right. I do adore my kids...' he said and looked up at her, passing her the photograph.'...but what made you think for one second that I wouldn't feel the same way about this baby...' he said. Tess avoided eye contact with him. He placed his hand beneath her chin pulling her gaze to him once more '...when I'm in love with its mum?' he finished. Tess could swear that her heart stopped beating for just a second as her brain registered his words, and she struggled with her internal arguments as he stroked the pad of his thumb along her jaw and placed his lips upon hers once more. She didn't respond at first, but then her heart started racing and as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

**End**

_Possible follow up, but I haven't decided yet._


End file.
